A day in the life of Billy and Teddy
by C-Wolfeh
Summary: A compilation of drabbles about the amazingly cute pairing of Wiccan and Hulkling. Warning: MM
1. Getting to know you

**Title:** Getting to know you  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic(s):** Young Avengers  
**Character(s):** Billy Kaplan, Teddy Altman

**A/N:** For this, I blame my fiancée…

--

"Your eyes are a different color."

"You're just imagining things." The blond in question shrugged a bit. "My eyes have always been this color."

"Right…. Is that why they changed back to blue all of a sudden?" A single eyebrow lifted and Billy bit back his smile as Teddy glared at him.

"We've only known each other two days and you're already being a little smart ass." He grumbled. The dark haired teen laughed and Teddy couldn't help but smile at how nice the sound was. 


	2. Mornings

**Title:** Mornings  
**Rating:** PG  
**Comic(s):** Young Avengers  
**Characters:** Billy Kaplan/Wiccan , Teddy Altman/Hulkling  
**A/N:** Teddy knew exactly how Billy worked..

--

Teddy always woke up first.  
As soon as the sun peeked through the curtains, the shape-shifter's eyes would open and he would be ready for the new day, no questions asked.

Billy was not a morning person.  
When the sun peeked in, he would hide his head under his pillow and wish that the day would wait just one more hour.

Teddy knew how to wake his boyfriend up though and each time Billy's head would disappear under the pillow, the shape-shifter would lean over and whisper the magic words.

"I'm taking a shower."

No one got up faster than Billy did in the morning. 


	3. Accidental Affection

**Title:** Accidental Affection  
**Rating:** PG  
**Comic(s):** Young Avengers, New Avengers  
**Characters:** Billy Kaplan, members of both Young and New Avengers :3  
**A/N:** I wanted to write something that just wasn't one of the normal pairings I use. So…I decided on this.

--

"Is it Spiderman?"

"Teddy, for the last time I do not have a crush for any of the New Avengers!" Billy snapped, glaring out of the corner of his eye at his boyfriend as they walked towards the meeting room. Teddy looked to be deep in thought as he watched the dark haired teen, rubbing his chin. Billy just sighed and shook his head. "You just won't quit will y.."

"It's Captain America isn't it?"

Billy stumbled slightly and his cheeks turned bright red.  
"W..What? Teddy!"

"So it is!" The Kree/Skrull hybrid smirked and he shifted forms suddenly, turning into a duplicate of the Captain himself. "So this is the kind of man you like hm?" His voice dropped to almost a purr which sounded very strange coming from Captain America. Teddy laughed as Billy turned an even brighter shade of red and dodged the hand that lashed out.

"Teddy knock it off!"

"It's alright to admit your feelings Billy. I understand." 'Captain America' darted down the hallway after the words left his mouth because Billy's hands had started to crackle with lightning.

"Teddy Altman!" Billy yelled and raced after him. His boyfriend ducked around a corner and the magic user followed, almost slamming into the broad chest of the 'Captain'. "You! You are in so much trouble!" he grumbled and without hesitation tugged the other down, kissing him. The blond blinked in surprise and as he pulled away rather quickly, he cleared his throat, a single eyebrow lifting.

"Billy…I'm not sure what that was about but.." Billy's eyes widened and he didn't let the other finish.

"You're the real one! Oh crap! Oh crap! I..ah…SORRY!" he yelled and was gone, darting around the corner and out of sight.

-

"Has anyone seen Wiccan?" Iron Man asked as he looked around the room of assembled Avengers members. His gaze fell on Hulkling who just shrugged, smirking in a rather non-convincing way.

"Ask Cap." 


	4. Silent Comfort

**Title:** Silent Comfort  
**Rating:** G  
**Comic:** Young Avengers  
**Characters:** Billy Kaplan/Wiccan , Teddy Altman/Hulkling  
**A/N:** Even the strongest hero can loose it all in a moment.

--

Eyes met and both of them knew that words weren't needed.

Arms wrapped around one another and the two Young Avengers held each other close. Sobs wracked the larger boy and the smaller was trying his hardest not to break down as well.

Teddy needed this; needed him.  
He had lost so much in one day and the shape-shifter had been trying his hardest to keep it bottled up through the entire battle.

But in Billy's arms, he knew he was safe and he knew that those small arms would hold on forever, and would always remind Teddy that he was never truly alone.


	5. Baby Woes

**Title:** Baby Woes  
**Rating:** PG  
**Comic(s):** Young Avengers  
**Characters:** Billy Kaplan/Wiccan, Teddy Altman/Hulkling  
**A/N:** Something that happened during a roleplay with my fiancée. It didn't happen in this exact way but this story evolved from the original events. :3 Oh, and for the record, in the course of our many RPs, we decided that Billy would get to the point where saying a spell five times would be enough to actually cast the spell. Just so you all are aware of how our brains work.

--

"I want a baby."

The statement caused silence to fall over the two occupants of the living room. It wasn't a statement that Teddy was used to hearing; at least, not from the person who had said it.

Sure, Kate and Cassie were always going on and on about how they wanted kids one day. Of course, these little rants were accompanied by glances at their significant others.

The thing was though they were girls. It was what girls did.

Glancing at the dark haired boy beside him, Teddy cleared his throat, turning slightly to face Billy as his eyebrow lifted.

"Okay, one, unless you mean adopting a kid, then I'm really not sure how else we're going to have a kid. And second, we're sixteen Billy." He stressed the word sixteen as he said it, both eyebrows lifting. His boyfriend rolled his eyes, turning on the couch to face the skrull/kree hybrid.

"I know that. See, the problem is though that adopting is a long process. I figured out a simpler solution."

"Oh?" Teddy murmured, growing nervous. Billy was looking way to smug.

"Mmmhmm. All I have to do is say I want Teddy to be pregnant, I want Teddy to be pregnant…" He was cut off as a hand slapped over his mouth.

"That is so not funny!" Rolling his eyes, Billy pried his boyfriend's hand off his mouth, sticking his tongue out.

"Yes it is….I want Teddy to be pregnant." He said hurriedly, dodging out of the way as Teddy tried to grab him. "I want Teddy to be pregnant!" The dark haired teen yelped as an arm wrapped arm his waist a few times and tugged him back. "You are such a spoil sport Mr. FantastiTeddy."

"No, I just don't feel like getting pregnant. Now, are you done?" Teddy asked, getting nose to nose with his partner. The other sighed and nodded, settling on his feet again as the arm around his waist slid away. "Good."

"Worry wart. Did you really think I was going to do it?" he asked, hands on his hips as Teddy fell back down onto the couch.

"…No…but still…." Billy sighed and sat down beside Teddy snuggling, up to him almost instantly.

"I think you have trust issues. I mean, seriously, it's not like I said 'I want Teddy to be pregnant' a fifth….time……"

Once again silence fell over the two heroes.

Billy's eyes widened and he sat up, looking at a very, very uncomfortable looking Teddy whose hand was on his stomach. Their eyes met and neither seemed to be able to find the words. At least, not until Teddy's eyes narrowed and Billy tried his best to smile, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah…hehe…oops?" 


End file.
